Episode 23
Summary Everyone sets their sights on heading to Oleander, only the trip is a lot more eventful than expected. Rogg sees the end of one journey, and the beginning of another. Recap * The party finishes a long rest at Jaime's house. Clay and Clancy, having slept outside on opposite ends of the house, both wake up and filter inside. Clancy goes inside to apologize to Keegan, then leaves so he can take a bath. Clay goes inside and relents against Jaime who insists he wash himself, keeping his breakfast hostage until he does. * Everyone, save Clancy, discuss what they want to do for the day before heading out. The majority wants to go and talk with the cleric as to what happened at the Strauss property, but Keegan mentions about how Clancy intends on wanting to enact vigilante justice as well. * After gathering their things, everyone converges at the stables. Clay attempts to tame Firefly but fails. Clancy also attempts and succeeds, at least for now gaining her favor. * Everyone shops. Clancy mentions about how he's going to head off to possibly commit earlier mentioned vigilante justice, but Rogg convinces him to stay. They meet up with Jaime again who's collected her horse, then heads off to the church to speak with the cleric there. * The cleric, Father Stern, is old-fashioned and is grumpy, but he does listen to Jaime when she mentions that there's a haunting at the Strauss household. Clancy ends up having to pay the cleric to break his curse that's, up until now, stopped him from tasting things. * Once leaving the church, Clancy tries to break away again under the guise of attempting to buy whiskey. What happens next is everyone attempting to convince Clancy that the leads they have about their potential suspect isn't concrete, and that any justice there is to be done might be misplaced. Jaime suggests that she take the knife they found to the sheriff's office instead. No one wants to go with her, however, and so she goes by herself - telling the rest of them that they'll meet again at the edge of town. * As everyone finally gets to leaving Bastion, the tiefling woman that they saw at the bar gestures toward Clancy and Keegan with a request. She produces a small package to be delivered to a man named Tony in Oleander, with the directions to talk with the barkeep and "ask to speak with Ace". * The party continues to travel westward, settling down for the night nearby the river. Rogg goes on the lookout but sees nothing. Watches are scheduled. * Clay and Keegan have a discussion about how to communicate with the egg she has. To prove it, Clay concentrates and talks briefly to Caroline, mainly asking her if there's a way to bring back someone back to life without a corpse. She confirms that there is, but only with a great deal of effort and money. Clay also asks her about the nature of Keegan's egg, but she has absolutely no idea. * On Clancy and Jaime's watch, Jaime gives a bit of backstory. She tells Clancy about how she was on the road to another town to pick up some books but got ambushed by bandits. She ran and hid inside a strange cave, but doesn't remember anything after the fact until waking up two weeks later in another town. * Rogg and Rhekki are next on the watch and, upon hearing approaching horses, tells Rhekki to go and hide. There are eight riders coming from the direction of Bastion. It doesn't take much to notice that two of the riders up in the front are Ellen and Jericho. Ellen acknowledges Rogg as he greets her but as they move on, Rogg realizes that one of the individuals among the group is Warren who has his wrists bound as an obvious prisoner. The orc also attempts to make conversation with Warren but their conversation is cut short, for the Order people are adamant on proceeding forward. Warren frantically tries to communicate with his eyebrows. * Rogg runs back and wakes everyone up, quickly explaining the situation. Clay is ready to make due on his promise to Caroline to kill Jericho, but Jaime is rightfully concerned. The group makes a poorly conceived plan of mowing their way through Astarans in order to free Warren. * Clay rushes forward, guns blazing. Warren temporarily escapes, but is apprehended again. Clancy fails an animal handling check and, ignoring Clancy, rushes forward at the Astarans. What ultimately goes down is a haphazard dance of trying to fight Ellen, rescuing Warren, and attempting to kill Jericho. More than a few horses die. Jaime also takes great care not to be noticed by the Order, covering her face and masking her spells. * Jericho notices Clay shooting at him and fires back, apparently being able to see in the dark. Not only does he have darkvision, but he can also turn into a ghostly form that makes attacks less effective. * Rhekki summons flumphs after casting Chaos Bolt. He's very proud. * Clay puts his Hexblade Curse on Jericho and attempts to Soulburn him, which automatically succeeds through Caroline's doing. Clay continues to harass Jericho, making him go from frustrated to angry. He has now gained the attention of the boss. * Rhekki wild surges again, summoning a Modron. It attempts to stab the gnoll a lot. * Throughout the course of the fight, Rogg is killed. Keegan and Clancy seek vengeance, naturally, and Clancy ends up making the killing blow to kill the paladin. * Clay is fucked up by Jericho's gun and flees temporarily, but Keegan rushes in to attack him in melee. Due to the close proximity, Jericho is unable to use his rifle to harm her. Keegan is eventually able to get her sword through Jericho's good eye, killing him. A ghostly specter of Caroline appears to drive her hand through his chest, rending his soul from his body before disappearing. Seems legit! * Once the battle is over, mostly everyone gathers around Rogg's dead body. Clay stands transfixed on Jericho, though, and takes his bloody hat as a trophy. Clancy looks to see if Ellen is carrying a diamond and, thankfully, she is. Session ends as Jaime attempts to revivify Rogg. No Chat Log <--Previous [[Episode 24|Next-->]]